


Burning pancakes

by RainyMonday



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Donuts, Fluff, M/M, Tony sets things on fire, burning kitchens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyMonday/pseuds/RainyMonday
Summary: “We are in a donut Tony”“I know. I tend to do that now and then”Tony (once again) set the kitchen on fire while making pancakes. He invites Steve for breakfast as an apology.





	Burning pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody!  
> I felt like challenging myself to finally write something short and went for some Stony fluff. As one of my favorite quotes from Iron Man is "Please leave the donut" it turned into this.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Steve woke to the shrill, alarming sound of the fire alert. His body was immediately flooded with adrenaline, snapping right into action. The sleep had almost left him entirely when he got up, faster than he thought would be possible. He was still groggy but as soon as he smelled the burned air he ran towards the source which seemed to be the kitchen. His mind was already going through all the possible reasons for this disaster whilst his hands reached for the fire extinguisher they kept in the flat because Tony’s experiments regularly tended to explode.  
The shrill alarm was still pounding in Steve’s ears when he shoved the kitchen door open and just dowsed whatever in there might be burning. It took Steve a couple of seconds to clam down his wildly racing heart and another moment to blink the white fog form the fire extinguisher away before he was able to see properly.  
Everything in his former tidy kitchen was covered in white foam now except the oven and the stove. Both were dark black from the nagging flames. Clearly, he’d managed to stop the fire. But to what prize.  
“Good morning”, Tony stood in the middle of the chaos and looked at him with a contrite expression. Steve just kept staring at him while his still sleepy mind tried to catch up with everything. Tony was standing in front of the stove, only dressed in his pajama pants and a tank top. Steve could see the familiar light of the arc reactor shining beneath. Only then he saw the remains of a pan on the stove melted into dough that mostly had turned into ashes.  
“You burned down our kitchen”, were the first words that managed to escape Steve’s speechlessness.  
“Yeah, it’s nice to see you too”, Tony answered and tried to hide the debacle behind his body.  
“What were you doing here? I told you a billion times that the kitchen is not your laboratory and that…”, Steve started. He had put lots of work in organizing this kitchen.  
“I was trying to make pan cakes”, Tony interrupted him.  
“Pan cakes?”, Steve repeated in disbelief, “pan cakes?!” The mess was looking like an attempt to build a nuclear weapon and not like breakfast.  
“In fact, I was trying to surprise you”, Tony stated and folded his arms in front of his breast. He looked around the kitchen and within seconds, the familiar smile was back on his face: “It is some sort of surprise after all”  
“Not a pleasant one”, Steve sighed and finally entered the kitchen, inspecting the stove closely.  
“I know that you manage to blow up almost everything, but pan cakes?”  
Tony only shook his shoulders: “It’s a special talent, I guess” There was still a grin on his face.  
“At least my partner can pay for a new kitchen after he ruined the old one”, Steve teased and turned around. Looking at his once beautiful kitchen really hurt him. Thought he was not really angry. Something like that tended to happen a few times a year since Tony had moved in.  
“Aren’t I a great partner?”, Tony replied and Steve snarled and pulled him in for a kiss.  
“You are way too full of yourself”, Steve replied and Tony laughed: “You don’t mind that most of the time”  
They were leaning against one of the kitchen counters covered in white foam and Tony perfectly fit in his arms. It could have been somewhat romantic but his stomach reminded him of the fact that Tony had accidentally ruined their Sunday morning breakfast.  
“Hungry?”, Tony asked and his lips once again connected with Steve’s, this time only for brief seconds. “What about that: I invite you to breakfast while I get someone to clean up this mess?”, he offered.  
“How can I say no to that?”, Steve let the other go and they both returned to the bedroom in order to get dressed.  
It took Tony only a couple of minuets to get some staff who would clean the kitchen and inspect the damage. Steve was still sad about another piece of furniture burnt by Tony’s affinity to open fires and explosions. Well, at least their life was never boring when there was no world to save.  
“What about donuts?”, Tony asked, “I know you love those"   
"Sounds great", Steve smiled and tried not to look at the remaints of the kitchen as they left their apartment and headed to the car. 

\------------------------

„We are in a donut Tony”, Steve stated and looked warily around. He hadn’t expected the donut to hold their weight.  
“Yes, I tend to do that now and then”, Tony replied completely relaxed and with a grin playing on his lips.  
“A donut”, Steve repeated and looked quite desperately at Tony, “a donut”  
“I know”, the other still grinned and sat down, pulling Steve with him, “It’s one of the best spots if you want to see the coast line” He pointed at the beautiful view in front of them and leaned against Steve, offering him the donut box they had bought.  
“Are you sure this is legal?”, he asked and tried to calm down. He was quite sure it was not legal.  
“There are no signs saying it’s forbidden. And it’s romantic somehow”  
“Because nobody expects us to sit here”, Steve argued and reached for the double chocolate donut Tony had insisted to buy.  
“Well, that’s not my problem”, Tony laughed and took another bite of his donut, his free hand looking for Steve’s.  
“You know that you give me more headaches than all those villains trying to destroy civilization”, he explained thought his voice was soft and the smile on his lips were obvious. He leaned back against the rim of the advertisement they were currently sitting in. Tony sighed happily and settled half against his breast and half in his lap.  
“Yes, I’m aware of that”, Tony hummed.  
“You enjoy it, don’t you?”  
“Most of the time. And now you should stop complaining and eat your donut”, Tony looked at him with a smile in his eyes and some strawberry frosting on his lips. He leaned in to kiss and Steve pulled him closer, tasting the sweet frosting mixing with the chocolate on his own lips.  
“Okay, it is kind of romantic”, he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still amazed I managed to write only about 1000 words. It feels like magic :-D


End file.
